


Nuthang Hostage

by LexiieK



Series: Nuthang Crew [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), History (Band), K-pop, Nuthang
Genre: Bank Robber AU, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, your mother showed you an article that said thrill-seeking people are missing a brain chemical and that they make up for it by taking risks. She had shown it to you hoping it would stop you from taking so many risks, but all the article did was make you happy that you were missing that brain chemical. You couldn’t imagine going through life not jumping out of planes, or racing down an abandoned ski slide, or getting excited about three dangerously sexy criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I don’t know what to say about this one. It’s a Bank Robber AU with Big Bang’s TOP, History’s Kyungil and Lee Soohyuk from The Scholar That Walks The Night, who were all apart of this old things called the Nuthang Crew with G-Dragon and a couple other people. For reasons, that I don't even know (I lie I do know those reasons) these were the only three I chose to write about.  
> This is more likely going to be Part 1 of a possible 2/3 part series because I've already got things circulating in my mind for more in this AU.

NUTHANG:

  * **Choi Seunghyun - T.O.P - 28**



 

  * **Song Kyungil - King - 28**



 

  * **Lee Soohyuk - Gwi - 27**



 

  * **You - Yeung Xiulan - Miri - 24**



 

You’re pretending to look busy at your teller window of First City National Bank, a very delicate operation that involves you doodling a frame of stars and flowers on the edge of a piece of scrap paper, when three bank robbers burst in.

One moment, the bank was quiet and everyone looked almost sleepy; and in the next moment, there was an explosion of mayhem and chaos. People are yelling, screaming and crying while guns are being flashed and things are getting smashed and tipped over.

The robbers all wore zombie masks, complete with mottled skin and sunken eyes, business suits and leather gloves. There were only three of them, but they moved with military precision, it seemed as if they were everywhere. You were frightened for your fellow workers and the small amount of customers that had the misfortune to visit the bank at that moment. You didn’t want anyone to get hurt, but a tiny part of you also felt dark glee that somebody was attacking the bank you hated so deeply. This was the institution that had ruined your family and it would bring you so much joy to watch it destroyed. You wanted to see the robbers succeed.

The robbers command all seven of the tellers to “put up your hands so none of you could push any silent alarms or panic buttons.” You smile softly to yourself as you think about how not one of the tellers working for FCN of Boseong-gun, Jeollanam-do, South Korea didn't hate the bank owner, Roy Kim, with a passion. Any of you would have loved to see the bank implode, explode, or just crumble into the river, preferably with Roy Kim and the rest of his family still inside. You, however, were the queen of the Bring-Down-Roy-Kim Movement. You had more Kim-inflicted wounds than all your other associates combined.

The robbers give you the job of cleaning out the drawers and putting money into a bag, either because you were on the end or because you look friendly and cooperative ( and Lord knows you were definitely planning to cooperate to the highest degree). Two of the other robbers order the other tellers to march around and join the patrons on the floor, while one watches you with piercing brown eyes.

“Touch anything else and you’re dead.”

“Don’t worry, Dude.” You reply, heart racing a million miles an hour, which so happens to be one of your favorite feelings in the world. The excitement and adrenalin pumping through your veins reminds you of being on top of a ski jump.The delicious point where you take off and you’re careening out of control. “I’ll do anything you want.” You say breathlessly. “Anything at all.”

The robber’s gaze intensifies.

‘I didn’t mean that sexually’ You almost add, but stop the words from coming out of your mouth at the last minute. The idea of doing anything he wanted sexually has a sudden thrilling appeal. You can tell from the energy and directness in his gaze that he had heard it in exactly the same way.

Shivers crawl up your spine as you quietly chide yourself. ‘Temporary insanity. Nothing to see here. Move along.’

You grab all of the money out of the drawers as you hear more yelling out on the floor. “Down! Fingers knit or I blow your heads off!” As if to emphasize his point, one of the robbers kicks the coin counting machine over onto a glass table, making a terrific crash. You shake your head in disapproval as you hear the sound of somebody whimpering. Yes, you are vibrating with excitement at the entire situation, but the patrons and your coworkers are good people that don't deserve to be frightened.

“Send us off with tracking devices or exploding dye packs and you’re dead,” the guy next to you growls. “We’ll come back and mess you up.”

‘Okay then!’

You move to the next drawer in the line. “I’m telling you, don’t worry. I’m into it. Tell Scary Spice out there to not shoot anybody and we’re all good.”

The robber’s brown eyes blaze. “I make the rules here. Not you.”

Your belly tightens as you think about how hot the words he just said were. You wonder if he realized how those words came across and if he was doing it on purpose. “Ten-four.”

His eyes lock with yours and he looks right into your soul. It was as if he could recognize you, not personally, but like he knew exactly how excited you are. Your breath speeds up as you give him back the bag.

“The safe.” His gaze glows underneath the mask. “Who can get us in?”

Your eyes light up and you smile brightly. “Oh, I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised on that count. It’s open.” Roy had left for the day and the rest of you weren’t exactly conscientious when he was gone.

“Gwi!” He waves his gun at one of the other two robbers.

A guy in a blue zombie mask jumps over the counter with startling athletic grace. “Three minutes twenty.”

“Lead us back.”

You turn, walk them straight into the walk-in, and pulled open the money safe. Your robber rips the camera from the wall and tosses it to the floor like it was nothing.Then he pulls bundles of money off the shelves with fast, efficient movements while Gwi holds the bag open. These men had done this before, of that you could tell. The scene was fabulously badass and it would most definitely become a staple in your sex fantasies for weeks to come - never mind, make that months.

“Three five” Gwi presses a finger to his ear and you realize he has ear buds in. ‘Is he really listening to music at a time like this?’

“What?” the other robber asks.

“Nothing. Traffic.”

As you realize he was listening to the police scanner, you suddenly come to your senses. You were missing a couple of major destroy-Roy-Kim opportunities.

You catch Gwi’s eye and hold up a hand to tell him to stop. You then put the finger on your lips to indicate for them to be quiet as your other hand points towards a listening device. It was put there to catch employee grumbling and no one was supposed to know about it, although you all did.

“T.O.P.” Gwi points to it.

“Please don’t shoot me,” you warble out in your best fake scared voice. “Please.” You point to a section of 10 thousand won bills. You rip off the seal, displaying the trackers for them to see. These were the notes you were supposed to give away in case of a robbery and they were all marked with little red dots. You start to feel a little like a lady on the shopping channel demonstrating the features of a new product as you point out all of the bundles that had trackers on them.

T.O.P and Gwi exchange glances back and forth holding a silent conversation with each other. You expect them to toss the trackers aside, but T.O.P pockets them instead. It took a brief moment for you to realize what it was he planned to do with it. ‘Clever’ You think as you realize you have one last thing to show them.

The Kims had started investing in gemstones as a hedge against the economy. Roy and his sister had recently acquired a collection of loose diamonds at an auction. They were supposed to bring them to one of the branches with safety deposit boxes, but if there was one thing anybody could count on, it was Roy’s laziness.

Your gaze falls on the strongbox shoved in the back of the lowest shelf. You hesitate knowing that if you showed them the diamonds out of the blue, the Kims would know you’d gone out of your way to help the robbers. Yet, you want so badly to hand them off to the robbers. This was the Kim’s private property and the diamonds wouldn’t be FDIC insured.

You clear your throat and, imitating a man to the best of your ability, bark out. “What else is in here?” The two robbers look at you as if you are crazy. You wink and then switch back to your regular voice. “What do you mean what else? There’s nothing else!” You kneel down and pull out the strongbox. You open it to reveal a mound of velvet bags.

You let out a cry. “Ow! Please! What more do you want? What do you want from me?” You’re aware that it seems like you have a split personality, but you didn’t care. You needed it to sound as if they were actually hurting you for the recording. You couldn’t miss this chance to screw over the Kims, not very many of these chances presented themselves.

T.O.P gestures with his gun and you yank out one of the bags and empty it into your hand. You look up in mock surprise as you mouth the word ‘Diamonds.’

Gwi eyes T.O.P, then turns towards you. “You show us everything there is to see now or we’ll kill you! Now! Everything!”

You nod your head. It seems as if Gwi might just be into it.

T.O.P pockets the diamonds while Gwi continues to yell at you. “What’s in that box? You fucking show me!”

“I don’t want to die.” You say in your weepiest voice. You feel like you’re a part of the gang. As the robbers grab the last of the diamonds, Gwi stiffens and puts a finger to his ear. “Suspicious activity, this address.”

The third robber bursts in at that moment. “Guy out there dropped a dime.”

“Fuck.” T.O.P grits out.

The three of them look at you as if they all received the same inspiration at the same time.

“We don’t take hostages,” T.O.P says.

‘What? Hostages?’

“No choice,” the third one says.

“Seconded.” Roughly Gwi grabs your arm.

‘Hostages? Shit!’ You try to think of what happens to hostages in the various movies you’ve seen, if they die or not, before you remember that this isn’t a movie. And you were on their side. Surely they can understand that.

“King!” T.O.P throws two of the bags toward the newcomer.

Gwi tightens his grip on your arm as he puts a gun to your head. The four of you run out of the safe and down the back hall; they seem to know the layout almost as well as you.

“You don’t have to be so … you know…” The gun was freaking you out.

“Yes, I do.” Gwi says as you guys burst out the door. He gives you a shove and you start across the parking lot.

King pulls something out of one of the bags that look suspiciously like a video game controller. He presses a button and an earth-shattering boom rips through the air.

Flames blaze from a car in the parking lot. Another explosion comes from the other side of the lot. Smoke gushes into the air from all directions.

“Yah!” You shout. “Be careful! That bank is full of innocent people!”

“Nobody’s getting hurt.” Gwi says, pushing you along. “It’s called fireworks.”

Under the cover of smoke, you head into the alley toward a white van with Min Hee's Catering emblazoned on the side. Or at least that’s what you assume it says, you can barely see anything. Someone slides open the door and Gwi pulls you into the back seat.

“Eyes shut! Now!” Gwi commands. You comply right away as the doors slam closed and the car takes off. You hear the sound of ripping fabric.

“I’m going to blindfold you. We can’t have you seeing our faces, or we’ll have to kill you.”

“Shit. Okay.” You recognize that this was getting serious, but it still was thrilling. You assume that King and T.O.P are up front; no doubt they had taken off their masks. Definitely less conspicuous to drive from the scene of a robbery sans mask.

Sirens sound as you brace yourself and shut your eyes. The van peels out and turns.

“It’s okay.” Gwi reassures you, knotting the cloth at the back of your head without getting any of your hair caught, an impressive skill for someone who didn’t typically take hostages. He was pretty handy with a blindfold. “None of us wants to kill anyone. So let’s stay strangers. We’ll let you off once we know we won’t need you, got it?”

“Got it.”

“Hands.”

You put your hands out and he binds them together with efficient movements, another impressive skill for someone unused to hostage taking. The sirens grow louder, cranking up the tension in the air inside the van.

“Fuck.” One of them says.

‘Are the sirens coming for us?’ You briefly wonder just as you hear the sirens zoom past the vehicle.

“Okay then.” Gwi mumbles.

Whichever robber was driving, either T.O.P or King, he was driving sanely, which pleases you. You figure the biggest danger danger would come in the form of a high-speed chase at this point.

Min Hee’s was an actual restaurant a few counties over, but you doubt these guys are actually from Min Hee’s. They are much smarter than that.

You hear train crossing bells and your face scrunches up in confusion. You feel the van slow and can barely make out the low voices coming from up front.

“Are we held up by a train?” You ask, feeling the rumble through the seat. A door creaks open. “What’s going on? Did somebody just get out? That’s not necessary. There’s a bridge you can take.”

“You think we’re idiots?” King barks at you. You can only tell it’s him because T.O.P has a deeper voice and Gwi was right next to you. “I think we know the logistics of the area.” he adds.

“Just trying to be helpful.”

“Don’t be.” He responds. “We are awesome at this and we don’t need your fucking input.”

A door slams and soon the vehicle is squealing out again, a U-turn from the feel of it.

Gwi leans over and whispers softly in your ear. “Somebody needed to get rid of those trackers.”

You ‘Ah’, assuming they had thrown them into a boxcar. You sit silently as the van continues it’s path.

“I want you to know something.” You announce, breaking the silence. “I won’t be any trouble. My main mission in life is to screw the owner of that bank. And I’m not talking sex. Even if I saw your faces, which I swear I haven’t, I would never tell. I want you to get away.”

“Can you shut her up?” King asks, then starts up a hushed conversation with T.O.P in the front.

“Fine.” You mutter to yourself, crossing your arms and feeling annoyed, nervous, and excited all at once.

“Don’t worry about him,” Gwi says lowly. “We’ll find a place to let you out and you’ll have fifteen minutes of fame.” You feel the seat depress next to you as Gwi slides closer. He lowers his voice even more to a hushed and sexy tone. “We have to find the right sort of place, though. There’s an art to every part of this.” You like the way he talks to you in a familiar tone, as if he was confiding in you.

You nod your head. You can’t see their faces, but you’re starting to be able to not only differentiate them by their voice, but also by their personalities. Gwi was smart and easy to get along with and he seems as if he’s on the same wavelength as you. He was the one who’d immediately understood why you were talking in different voices in the safe and played along. T.O.P was the silent type that oozed masculine hotness. King was the bad boy techie that had a very high opinion of their smarts. The three of them seemed sane, and even kind of cool, and the excitingly dangerous side upped their hotness levels to practically off the chart ratings.

Sirens sound once more in the distance. “Oh no!” You say before you could stop yourself. You aren’t very good at keeping quiet, you never have been. It’s not how you are wired. You’ve always been known to speak your mind.

“It’s fine.” T.O.P says and you can imagine him there in the front, utterly in control of everything.

“Why don’t you tell me why you hate your boss so much.” Gwi says.

You rest your head back on the seat, trying to figure out just where to start.

“That bad, huh?” You turn slightly towards the direction of Gwi’s voice.

“If it wasn’t for Roy Kim, my parents would still be around.”

The silent in the car is palpable.

“I’m sorry.” Gwi says softly.

“It’s been five years.” You say. “I’m….” getting used to it wasn’t quite right. More like struggling to live with it. “I’m okay.”

You tell them about how the whole thing started with the Kims’ quest to take your family’s farm, run you off the land, and lease it to a company that mined frac sand, which was way more lucrative than the mortgage their bank held. You tell them about how amazing your mother and father had been, standing so strong against the Kims because that farm had been their entire life.

You take a shuddery breath. “Right after I graduated from high school, we had a mysterious fire in one of the barns and missed some payments, and that let Roy Kim change the mortgage terms. He doubled the payments. We got so behind, we were in so much debt.”

You tell the guys about your parents leaving for a two-month gig on a fishing boat in Gye-do. “The money from it would have gotten us caught up. My two younger sisters, my Unnie and I were old enough to run the place over summer.”

You swallow, remembering the last time you had seen your mom and dad. “Two weeks in, the boat went over. They were killed.”

“I’m sorry.” Gwi says.

“Thanks.” Such a small word for how much you miss your parents. “There was a bit of insurance money that let us catch up, but…”

“Your parents were gone.”

“Right.” You whisper.

“And you stayed.”

“We had to keep it going.”

Back before all of that, you had plans to leave Boseong-gun to start your life. You had this whole round-the-world bungee jumping and rock climbing trek dreamed up. You wanted to visit the place your mother had grown up in China. You were going to pick up odd jobs along the way and maybe finish college somewhere with mountains, or at least near a ski jump. But after, it was all about keeping the farm and not letting the Kims win. You usually tried to not think about the life you had planned before the boat accident. But the secret truth was that you’d always hated the plodding predictability of farm life.

“Bungee jumping is pretty dangerous.” Gwi mentions.

“So are guns.” You counter.

Gwi laughs lightly. “So you managed to keep it?”

“Sure did.” You smile proudly.

“Good for you.”

You nod smugly. “We expanded and started making these awesome wool comforters that we sell online.”

“Maybe I’ll buy one,” he states.

“Oh, please do. And may I suggest the organic Shin Jimin Deluxe comforter?”

“Yeah?”

You snort. “I’m just kidding. That costs twenty million won. It’s kind of a pie-in-the-sky product that we made to cheer ourselves up. Like maybe Shin Jimin of AoA would buy it. Our normal comforters are a few hundred-thousand won. They’re very well made.”

“Yah! You two exchanging phone numbers back there?” King grates. “Can it.”

Wistfully you picture nights sitting around the kitchen table with your sisters, freaking out over the latest vet bill or whatever. Times like those, one of you would say, “It’s okay because Shin Jimin will be buying these comforters for every room in her house soon, including one for her dog. Isn’t that great?” It was your favorite inside sister joke.

“So why the hell are you working at his bank?” Gwi murmurs, interrupting your thoughts. “If you hate him so much?”

“Buying time. There’s a balloon payment coming up that we’ll never be able to handle. Roy said it could be delayed if I worked at the bank. But he was talking about me performing extracurricular activities, if you know what I mean, wink wonk. Which I’ve avoided because, let’s just say, ew.”

“I’m glad we hit his bank.” Gwi asserts.

“Oh, me, too. It’s the best thing ever. Did you notice how nobody pulled the silent alarm? Everyone there hates him.”

“Wouldn’t’ve worked anyway.” King says from the front. “We took it out.”

“Would you say that’s true for all FCNs?” T.O.P asks. “Wanting to bring down that owner?”

“Not as much as the branches Roy Kim visits. They have 132 branches across South Korea. Kim can’t terrorize them all. Hey, you know what would be awesome?” You fumble for Gwi’s arm and clutch it. “If you game me one of those diamonds. That could go a long way toward helping us protect the farm. I could pay the entire balloon with one of those!”

Gwi laughs lightly. “I don’t think so.”

“What’s so funny? I showed you where they were. I could have it cut up and fenced or whatever. Isn’t that what you guys’ll do?”

“But the difference is that you would never get away with it, and we will.” Gwi states.

“Oh, you will.” You let go of his arm, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. “I won’t, but the big, bad, robbers will.”

“That’s right,” he says. “Because we’ve got skills, baby.”

You smile mockingly. “You’ve got skills.”

“Amazing skills.” Gwi adds. “Like you’ve never seen.”

Something goes taught in your belly. You find Gwi extremely sexy and you didn’t even know what he looked like. Maybe the unknown was part of it. “And you’re unable to impart these skills?”

Gwi lowers his voice to a silky rumble. “We don’t impart them to just anybody.”

“Because your skills are so very god-like?”

He shifts next to you. “Very.” His breathes fans across your neck.

Your face goes red. “And you would never deign to impart to the likes of me?” You weren’t sure if you were flirting with this man or not, but you were enjoying yourself none-the-less.

“And why would we ever do that?” He breathed, this time into your ear. “Why would we ever, ever do such a thing? What would persuade us?”

You know you’re no longer talking about diamonds. “Perhaps because you are benevolent gods.”

“Well, we can be benevolent, it’s true. But we can also become quite wrathful.”

Heat spears through your core and somebody warningly clears their throat up front. Gwi straightens up, almost immediately. Causing you to wonder if T.O.P or King are the boss of him.

You straighten up too. Because, well, you were blindfolded and flirting with one of the robbers who’d taken you hostage.

Gwi asks you more questions. It was so easy to talk to him and soon you find yourself describing the book of humorous essays you were writing, ironically entitled “Adventures in Farming,” about life on a farm. Someday you wanted to have real adventures and write about them, but it didn’t seem quite the thing to divulge at the moment. “Maybe ‘Adventures in Farming’ will be a bestseller and save the farm,” You joke. “You never know.”

“Your boss won’t be foreclosing on your farm today.” King snarls, somewhat threateningly. You liked him, if not for any other reason than at this moment his threatening attitude seemed aimed at Roy.

“Why not?”

“That would look pretty fucking bad in the media. You get kidnapped from this guy’s bank and he decides to yank the family farm? You’ll be able to milk this for at least a few weeks.” King supplies.

You sit up and lean forward towards the front. “You’re right.”

“Fuck.” Gwi yanks you back and pushes you down. “Stay low or I’ll put you on the floor.”

“Sorry,” You mumble, feeling happy and hopeful for the farm. You could milk this hostage thing.

In a matter of minutes, these three had accomplished what you’d been dreaming of doing for years: they’d royally messed with Roy Kim and derailed the foreclosure.

“Or what if I stayed gone after you released me?” You wonder aloud. “Get a job in nowheresville and make them sweat. As long as I’m gone, that farm would be safe.”

“Yeah.” King says sarcastically. “You’d be picked up in about two seconds.”

“Well,I guess once you let me go, you don’t really have a say. Maybe I’ll try to stay hidden.”

“Don’t play games.” Gwi’s voice sounds soft, but sumbly. A silky kind of gravelly. “This shit’s not as easy as it looks. You’ve been cool, so that’s the advice I’m giving you. Staying out of jail is worth more than money or a farm. We’ll dump you somewhere and you just play your hand straight.”

It was at this point that you receive your next idea. “Okay, this might sound like a radical notion, but how about I tag along with you guys?”

Laughter comes from the front and you think it belongs to King.

“No way.” Gwi says. “It’s just...no way.”

“I could be the wheelman. I’m a freaking amazing driver. Let me stay your hostage.”

Gwi chuckles gently as you imagine the media. If you disappeared indefinitely, the Kims would never be able to touch the farm. Folks who disappeared always got famous. People would probably send money, maybe they’d even start buying the Shin Jimin comforter. Maybe, just maybe, Shin Jimin, herself would.

You could secretly get word to your sisters that you were okay, somehow. Though you knew in your heart it wasn’t enough. They’d want you back. At that thought your entire mood deflates. You didn’t want to go back, you were having too much fun exactly where you are.

“You don’t have a wheelman.” You repeat. “What kind of gang doesn’t have a wheelman?”

You receive no reply in return and ponder if you had hit a nerve.

Your head swims with visions of adventures with a bank robbery gang. Maybe just a few months. You’d split the money and it would be awesome. You’re not the kind of girl who enjoys stealing money from other people, but if you only hit Kim-owned banks, you’re feel pretty damn okay with it.

You feel fingers lightly graze your forehead, brushing a lock of hair off of your face. “There are rules to being in our gang.”

Your face scrunches up in confusion. “Rules?”

You didn’t know if it was the way he was touching you or the rumbling intimacy of his voice, but warmth flooded through you at the idea of these rules, like they might be sexy rules.

You were not all that sexually adventurous in the real world, but this wasn’t the real world. You were a hostage now. It was like a holiday from the farm life you secretly wanted out of. You swallow, senses humming. “I have no problem with rules.”

“You might with these rules.” Gwi says.

“Why would I have a problem?”

“We are a very well-oiled organization,” he says, “demanding total obedience to the group.”

Excitement surges through you. You begin to lean forward to put your chin in your hands before remembering Gwi’s earlier words and staying where you are. “You don’t say.”

“I do say.”

“That’s enough.” T.O.P snaps.

“Right. Fine.” Gwi says. “Nothing personal,” he mutters to you. This was the second time Gwi had been reprimanded. Like he was the misbehaving ward of the two more surely robbers.

“Is this about the scene in the safe room? Because I was just performing for the microphone. I don’t do that in real life. You know, different personalities talking to each other.”

“Put a sock in it. Trouble.” King says, tensely.

The van seems to slow down. And Gwi’s telling you to get down. Before you can comply, he’s pushing you down on the seat himself and you feel a scratchy blanket being thrown over your body. The metal door vibrates against the top of your head and you know something was wrong.

You can tell the guys are arguing, but you can only make out random words because the blanket and music muffles the words. You imagine Gwi leaning forward between the front seats. In your mind, they all look like gods. Angry, windblown and impossibly muscular.

‘Please let us get away,’ You think, wondering when you started thinking of the bank robbers and yourself as ‘us.’

Somebody mentions a bridge and you feel the vehicle turn and speed up. ‘Have we hit traffic? Has there been a change in plans?’

You stay down, wanting to show them you can be trusted, and also as to not distract them. They drove in tense silence, motor gunning and your pulse racing.

After a while, you hear more arguing up front. You feel the van slowing down again. Gwi swears and King barks at him to shut up. T.O.P barks at both of them to shut up. It’s then that you know what has happened.

You speak up, voice coming out slightly muffled through the blanket. “You hit festival traffic, didn’t you?”

“Crap!” Gwi says. “Festival?”

“And you decided to take the bridge and it’s worse.” You add.

You feel the blanket get yanked off of you. The cool air was nice and you wish you could see.

“It was supposed to be yesterday,” T.O.P says accusingly.

“It got rescheduled for today because of rain.” You inform the men. You can hear helicopters sounding above you and sirens in the distance.

“There was no notice of that. There is no fucking official policy of that. Nothing written.” King asserts.

“It’s just assumed. Everyone in town just knows.”

“We’re stuck with a hostage in a traffic jam.” Gwi states.

“We should have dumped her at the train.” King declares.

“No, we should have known about this reschedule.” T.O.P retorts.

“Fucking small towns.” King says.”So, we smash out. That’s what God made hostages for.”

“No. We sit tight. They don’t know our van.” T.O.P replies.

“They’ll figure it out. They’ll come down the line and fucking look in, and do you think a tied-up, blindfolded girl is going to give us away? I’m going to go with a yes on that.” He mumbles something about bailing.

“Shut up and let me think.” T.O.P grumbles, power radiating through his every word and the other men shut up.

“I’m guessing we’re on the Yanghwa Daegyo. FYI, boys, that river’s shallow right now. In case you’re really thinking about bailing. You’ll crack your heads.”

You hear more mumbling from the front.

“We’re on the bridge in a traffic jam, right?” You ask, wishing they would just take off the blindfold. “With cops and a checkpoint up ahead?”

“Yup.” Gwi responds.

“It could be a drunk check.” You say.

“No. They’re looking for us.” Gwi supplies.

“And it’s too late for me to leave the now? I could stumble around and play dumb.”

“Too many witnesses to see you leave.” T.O.P grumbles.

“We’re basically fish in a barrel,” Gwi says.

“Wait, they’re looking for three guys with a girl hostage, right?” Your pulse races. “What if I wasn’t a hostage? Take my blindfold off. I’ll sit in front and be like ‘Hey boys! We’re heading to the festival!’”

T.O.P snorts. “No go. What’s to stop you from giving us away?”

“The fact that I’ve literally been on your side this entire time!”

You’re met with silence.

Your hopes soar as you realize that they’re thinking about it. “Here’s the deal. If the next bank we rob is a First City National and we split it four ways, I’ll put everything I have on the line to get us out of this. I mean it. You’re either shooting your way out of a traffic jam with a hostage or you can let me in on it.” Your voice sounds strange to your ears.

“Even if you mean it, you can’t bluff us out. They’ll have your picture. They’re looking for you.” Comes King’s voice

“I’m a woman. I can change my look. I can change my hair in two seconds if we have scissors. How much time do we have? They’ll never know. Anyway, they’re looking for me the hostage. They’ll have my bank photo and it already barely looks like me. Besides, I just dyed the tips of my hair green. My hair is red in my bank photo. I’ll talk us out of it, I know I can.”

“Let’s go with it.” You smile in the general direction of Gwi, glad he was agreeing with you.

“She thinks it’s a game.” T.O.P growls.

“You like our odds better in a hot exit with choppers above us? And she showed us the diamonds. Hell, she tags along for a week. It’s better than a hot exit.”

“Hot exit.’ You giggle to yourself. You definitely like the outlaw lingo a lot.

“I’m going with Gwi on this one.” King agrees.

T.O.P grudgingly groans.

“That’s two.” Gwi was already untying the blindfold from around your head.

“Really?” You smile brightly. “I’m in?”

“Yup.”

They seem to work by a majority vote, whatever two of them wanted, they did it. You like the fact that it shows a healthy sense of fair play.

“You’ll be sorry if we start seeing police sketches of our faces after we let you go, Yeung Xiulan.” T.O.P grumbles.

A look of shock crosses your face as you wonder just how they know your name. Then you remember you’re still wearing your badge and giggle at your lapse of judgement. “I totally get it. Police sketches are so unflattering.” You joke.

Gwi snickered and whipped off the blindfold. It took a while for your eyes to get used to the brightness. And the amazing hotness of Gwi, with his creamy skin and slightly unkempt brown hair. He wore a dove gray business suit, but even so, he looked more like a vampire than a cubicle jockey. You guess the scowly guy with the impeccably styled brown hair with piercing chocolate eyes in the driver’s seat was T.O.P.

The equally scowly guy with the gray hair and beautiful hazel-gray eyes in the passenger seat would be King. And he wore circle, scholarly-looking wire rimmed glasses, much to your surprise. You hadn’t gotten “spectacles” from his badass mode of speech. But the glasses definitely looked beyond amazing on him. All of the guys had the bone structure and facial features of roughly handsome and gorgeous models. You begin to imagine that it would be a great detriment in the robber line of work to be so gorgeous. And King’s strategy for counteracting his runway model appearance seemed to be to swear profusely, seethe with bad boy heat, and act totally disagreeable.

‘Focus.’ You chide yourself, sucking in a breath. You look around and there was cars jammed on the bridge in front and behind of you; some of the people had even gone so far as to get out of their vehicles. In the next lane, a Frisbee flew through the air. Sirens and lights up ahead meant accident or police blockade.

“Cops are going car to car. I see a pair a dozen cars up. We have maybe five minutes. They may interview you. Can you handle it?” T.O.P turns around and looks at you as he speaks.

“So I’m in?”

“Perhaps we should alert her to the rules.” King voices.

T.O.P shoots King a hard look. There’s something hunted and haunted about T.O.P and it makes you curious.

You start taking off your stuffy gray bank teller jacket as you wonder about these oh so mysterious rules. You wore a skimpy, strappy white tank underneath, not necessarily perfect for a festival, but it was the complete opposite of your teller photo. You undo your bra and pull it out from underneath your shirt for added effect.

“We’re all going to the festival.” You inform them. “We’re most excited about the 200 firework display. The three of you, suit coats off. Down to your T-shirts. Are there other pants in here you guys can wear? Nobody wears slacks to a festival.”

Apparently, there wasn’t any pants because they had planned to switch vehicles before everything went north.

“Unless they get suspicious, they’ll probably only pull me out.” T.O.P says and then quickly adds. “And you. They’ll want to talk to you.”

“Shit, this business skirt is so not right.”

“I don’t have a T-shirt.” King says.

“No shirt is better than that one. Take it off.”

Everybody begins to pull of their jackets and shirts. Muscles rippling and sweaty skin gleams as you try to keep your expression at least a little bit neutral. You watch as King takes off his shirt and make every attempt possible to not let your mouth fall open at the sight of his beyond real torso. You school your features, to the best of your ability, to look horrified, as if it was horrible, yes, so horrible to have to watch these men - no, not men, GODS - strip in front of you.

Gwi stuffs their discarded suit jackets under the seat and T.O.P hands hima hunting knife.

“No scissors?”

“We’re bank robbers, not seamstresses.” He bites back.

“I’ll help you.” Gwi offers as you make a face at the back of T.O.P’s head.

You pull your long green hair out of it’s bun and shake your head. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. I want you guys to remember just how long and awesome my hair is and how far I’m going to stick it to First City. You better be good for your word.” You take a deep breath, gather your hair into a ponytail at the back of your head and shows Gwi where to cut. You cringe as you feel the hair weight disappear with the slice of the knife. He stuffs the hair into the pocket of the door and you say a silent goodbye to the long locks you once knew.

“Avert your gazes,” You start to wiggle out of your business-like black pencil skirt and down to your lacy underwear. When you look back up, Gwi and King are watching you hungrily. Heat spreads through you. Commanding the total attention of insanely sexy bad boys was an off-the-charts turn on.

You snort to try and distract yourself from the filthy path your thoughts just traveled down. “Maybe T.O.P-ssi is the only one who knows what avert means.”

Gwi smiles wickedly as he settles back into his seat. “We know what it means. We’re bank robbers, Baby. We’ve got no use for other people’s rules.”

You quickly turn away as your face flames red. You put a flattened piece of box across your lap and lay your skirt over it, running the knife along the grain of the fabric, creating a quick miniskirt, and trying not to smile like a mad woman. T.O.P was right, it did feel like this was all a game. And it was the best damn game ever.

“Gwi, see if you can find any cooks’ pants or anything.” T.O.P says.

Gwi twists around to root in the back as you hold up your skirt. The hem was ragged in spots and it was a bit too short than what you were going for, but it would do as a miniskirt. You slide it back on just as T.O.P turns in his seat to face you. He holds a little metal box in his hands. “Bare your teeth at me.”

You bare your teeth and he opens the box and takes out a small brown thing the size of a fingernail and holds it up. He then presses it to one of your front side teeth.

“Smile.”

You smile and King laughs. You look in the mirror at the little thing that makes it look like one of your teeth are dead.

“You have got to be kidding me.” But as much as you wanted to argue, you knew it was smart. Your bank ID shows you smiling and this one small detail changes your entire look. T.O.P shoves some mirrored sunglasses at you. “Put these on your head. The best thing is for you to hide in plain sight. Step out of the van, stretch your legs. Look down the line and see what kind of time we have.”

You push the sunglasses on top of your head and push your now short hair behind your ears, then you climb out into the bright sun.

~ 짱 ~

You and T.O.P stand together for a second as you watch the two police officers proceed to the car behind you. You had did it, you’d fooled the cops.

“Let’s go.” T.O.P says simply, straightening himself back up from where he had been leaning against the driver’s side of the car.

You walk around to the passenger side and stare at King through the window. “I think the girlfriend should sit up front.” You say to him through the window.

King smiles a smile that positively glitters with dark designs. “The girlfriend sits where we tell her to sit. That happens to be one of our rules.”

A slight tingle runs up your spine as the back door slides open.

“The rules don’t apply to Xiulan.” T.O.P says as he positions himself once more behind the wheel.

“Please,” you say. “Call me Miri.”

Gwi’s face contorts in surprise, and both him and King swing their gazes to T.O.P, as if to see what he would do. T.O.P stares ahead grimly and his silence brings a hush over the van.

Not being able to take the silence any more, you speak up. “You all have nicknames. You said I could be in the gang until the next job. I think I deserve a nickname too.”

Gwi pulls himself together. “Thank you, Miri. You are awesome. That was awesome.”

You pull off the dad tooth decoration and King hands you the box so that you can drop it back in.The box was littered with other dead tooth disguises, tattoos, fake scars, and moles. “I can’t believe you go around with a kit like this. Did you send away for it from the back of a comic book?”

King snaps the box lid shut and takes it back. “Worked, didn’t it?”

“We’re not out of the woods yet. But-” T.O.P catches your eye in the rearview mirror and nods. “Thank you.”

The cars in front of you start to move and soon you’ve cleared the bridge and are speeding along at a highway speed, leaving the police and choppers behind.

“What now?” You ask, holding Gwi’s gaze as your insides feel as if they’re vibrating.

“We lay down miles, change license plates and van decal, and then stop for the night.” T.O.P answers.

“And hit another First City? As a gang?”

“You’re staying with us through the next job, we didn’t say you could take part in the next job.” T.O.P says.

You sit back, pouting heavily in disappointment. “I have a question.” You say, swallowing hard. “Why don’t the mysterious rules apply to me? You said I was in. Shouldn’t the rules apply to me as well as you guys?”

More silence meets your question.

Gwi finally turns towards you. “Look, they’re stupid rules we had once when our gang was different.”

“It’s important to me to play by the rules.” You say, mouth going dry.

“You don’t understand.” Gwi retorts.

King makes a derisive sound and turns around in his seat so that he faces you and stares right into your eyes. You couldn’t help but think about just how hot he was. He could slap on all the scars and moles and dead teeth from that box and still be hot.

“What?” You snap, fighting the hypnotic effect of his gaze.

“Forget the rules.” T.O.P says from the driver’s seat. “That’s what. You’re not playing.”

King cocks his head to the side. “She took a name. She wants in. She’s already guessed at what the rules are, or at least their nature.” He pauses, letting that sink in. It was unnerving the way he talked about you while looking right at you. As if he was telling your secrets.

You didn’t know why, and frankly you really couldn’t care, but you liked it, the out of control feel of it all. Like you were giving yourself over to something, the way you do on ski jumps.

“I’d say she has a pretty good fucking idea of what the rules are.” King continues.

“Is that so?” You say as you try not to smile.

“Very much so. And you wouldn’t want it any other way.” King concludes.

You swallow hard. It was as if he was engaging your body in an erotic conversation and it causes you to cross your legs, suddenly aware of the vibrating energy there.

King raises his brown brows, as though you crossing your legs provided further proof to how right he was. You love the way he talked, the way he knew things, and you want him to say more.

Coyly, you speak up. “Well, I’d certainly like to know what the rules are, and to evaluate them for myself.”

T.O.P eyes you in the rearview mirror with his usual stern, bullish power. You feel Gwi’s eyes on you as well, you could practically feel him vibrating beside you.

You become keenly aware of your nipples and how at this moment they’re crazy hard and punching out under your flimsy top. You want to touch them. You want them to touch them.

“Well?” A twinge flares deep in your belly and you feel like you might start panting at any second. “It seems customary that those who create rules would inform others of them instead of asking them to guess.” You say in your bank tell voice.

“Yes that would be customary.” King begins darkly. He nods his head once before continuing. “Fine then. The game is that we’re dissolute, depraved, sex-crazed bandits and the rules are: Firstly, you have sex with all of us at different times and in different combinations.”

King pauses as your pulse flutters. “That’s first?”

“Yes, Miri.” King says as you imagine being pressed between them. You imagine their hands and mouths on you.

“And what might be second?”

“We tie you up, etcetera, etcetera.” He says casually, almost bored, as if it was a totally normal thing. “And we give you various commands that you must obey, within reason of course, and completely pleasure focused, or you’ll be punished in various ways. And if you were to refuse your punishment…” He pauses yet again and seems to consider the punishment. “I’m sorry, but if you were to agree to our rules, and then you refused one of your punishments or you refused any activity that we named you would lose your right to a nick name. You would lose your right to Miri. Forever. You would remain just Xiulan for the duration of our association. A simple guest until we pull the First City job and dump you. As opposed to Miri. You would no longer be one of us.”

You feel like you can barely breathe. It was weird to you, but the way they made such a big deal out of the nicknames, it made it a big deal to you as well. You didn’t want to be just plain, old Xiulan anymore. You want to be one of them. You want to be Miri!

“I’m sorry, but that’s how it would have to be.” King says, glancing over at Gwi briefly.

Gwi puts a heavy, warm hand on your thigh and you suck in a breath. “Do you understand why we have to make the ultimate punishment so harsh?”

It was another thing that was weird and surreal and quite frankly you didn’t really understand. “Are you making this up as you go along?”

“That’s not the sort of question we like to hear.” Gwi remarks.

You try not to grin, but it was all so crazy and hot. You see no reason not to go along with the whole thing, aside from the fact that, somewhere back in Boseong-gun, Jeollanam-do, your sisters are probably worried out of their minds about you, crying. And all it would take was one word and the guys would let you out and you could be reunited with them by nightfall.

Except you wanted this more. And it makes you question whether or not you even have a heart.

“Fuck.” T.O.P shifts lanes and you wonder if his commentary regards the road or your conversation.

“We don’t want to take away your name, Miri, but if we have to, we will. And you’ll be plain-Jane Xiulan again.” Gwi scoots closer. “What do you think of the rules, Miri? Will you abide by them?”

You look up at the reflection of T.O.P’s eyes in the mirror. His eyes never leave the road and you speculate on what his thoughts are on the matter.

“Did Gwi just ask you a question?” King asks, breaking you out of your thoughts.

Your mouth is extremely dry by this point. You know nothing beyond very regular sex and a bit of cartoon porn. They would all laugh about the cartoon porn and so you resolve never to tell them about it.

“What’s the etcetera? You said ‘tie you up, etcetera.’” Your pulse thuds in your ears.

“The etcetera is mutually decided upon as we go along.” King supplies.

Gwi’s face lights up in realization as he stares at you anew. “You’re into it.”

You aren’t exactly clear as to what he was referring to and you didn’t care. “Yes.”

“Wow, Sherlock. Your brilliance is blinding. Did you just figure that out?” King chides.

“We’re into it. Come here.” Gwi pulls you into his lap and you happily settle in. You feel your sex throbbing, wanting so bad for his hands to wander there.

“Say yes.” Gwi says, drawing his fingers over your sensitive nipples, which feel more sensitive through the fabric.

“Just one more thing. Your names. What are your real names?”

“No.” T.O.P quickly says, eyes cutting at you in the mirror.

“Oh come on. You all know my name and I think I’ve proved myself pretty loyal today. I even cut my hair for you guys.” You whine slightly.

King looks at Gwi briefly before flashing a grin in T.O.P’s direction. “She has shown her loyalty.”

“I agree with King-hyung. Besides first names only couldn’t hurt.”

T.O.P huffs softly as he concedes. “Fine, but first names only.”

You grin triumphantly as King goes about providing you with the information you so greatly deserved. “I’m Kyungil. The one with you is Soohyuk and the driver is Seunghyun. Satisfied?”

Your smile brightens even more as you say the names over in head and store them in your memory. “Yes very satisfied.”

“So, are you in?” Gwi - no, Soohyuk - asks.

“Yes, I’m in.”

A look passes from Seunghyun to Kyungil as Seunghyun gives consent of some kind with just his eyes.

“I am going to have to ask you to do something for us.” Soohyuk whispers into your ear. “For us. It must be done.”

Seunghyun had exited the freeway and was now racing down a two-lane highway, heading north along the tracks. You melt backwards into Soohyuk’s lap, as both excitement and fear vibrate through your body. You drop your hands to touch the sides of his solid thighs and hope like hell the request didn’t involve sucking all of their cocks in succession. Even under the guise of Miri, you couldn’t see yourself performing such a feat.

Soohyuk runs his hands down your waist to rest on your bare legs. He soon reverses the direction, sliding upward and dragging his fingers heavily along your thighs, taking your skirt with it.

Your skin feels impossibly sensitive underneath his tough and your breath rasps out heavier as his hard cock presses up against you ass. Your imagination once again runs away from you and you picture yourself discarding your panties, turning and taking him right there in the back seat, while you’re being watched. You had never done such a thing in your life, at least while being watched, and yet you yearned for it with every fibre of your being.

“Please.” You breath out as his hands continue their slow ascension up.

“You have to learn patience, Miri.” he whispers, continuing up your thighs, hands heavy and rough in their slow march to rob you of your skirt. Eventually he has it bunched up around your waist like a belt. It’s slightly demeaning, but in a way that you like a lot. He hooks his thumbs under the elastic of your panties and snaps them. “Off.”

“Right here?”

“Off.” Soohyuk demands once more.

You swallow hard, loving the way he ordered you around, and shimmy your panties down until they pool at your ankles.

Kyungil twists in his seat and reaches back and, taking one of your ankles, dislodges your underwear from your shoe while staring into your eyes.

Soohyuk plays with your nipples, tugging on them slightly as he rolls them in between two fingers of each hand.

Being touched by the two men at once was beyond anything you had ever imagined. It was a lust circuit overload and it has your body trembling with excitement.

You stare into Kyungil’s eyes as he tears your panties from around your ankles with yanks and pulls. You think you hear a rip as your underwear finally comes off, but you can't seem to find the will to care. After he removes them completely, he merely turns back around to watch the road.

You wonder briefly if he can see you through the mirror before your attention is diverts as Soohyuk whispers into your ear. “Go ahead. You know what you want to do.”

“I want to do a lot of things.” You breathe out huskily.

“A hunt, then.” Soohyuk takes his hands from your breast and grabs your thighs from the insides. He pulls your legs up and over his, so that they straddling his legs. Then he spreads his legs, making your legs widen further. You feel completely exposed as your core is presented to the front seat. He presses a kiss just below your ear and returns his hands to your breast. “Show us how you do it.”

Your face flares from embarrassment at the thought of touching yourself in front of the guys. Yet even as embarrassment roars through your body, you begin to feel lightheaded at the thrilling nature of it all.

You take a deep breath and glide your hand down to your pussy and tentatively stroke a finger through your folds.

Soohyuk exhales sharply in your ear, a gust of heat that tickles deliciously. “That’s the idea.” He says. “Again.”

Soohyuk slips his hands inside of your shirt and takes a hold of your bare breast. He rubs his thumbs over your sensitive nipples causing you to groan and stroke yourself over and over again, feeling the wet, hot heat of your sex. The both of you heave hot breaths as you continue to work yourself up. The fact that you are so exposed, so visible, and that your legs are being held open has you beyond wet as your slick drips down onto your ass and then onto Soohyuk’s slacks.

You close your eyes and concentrate on the feelings over taking your body, on Soohyuk’s hands on your breast, on your own fingers toying with your clit, on the knowledge that every one of your moves are on display to your - yes they were yours now - new gang.You soon begin to develop a rhythym, stroking yourself as Soohyuk continues to play with your nipples.

You shut your eyes, blissing out, as a random scene from your favorite cartoon porn plays in your mind. An elfin cartoon girl is tied up in the forest being ravished by roguish Robin Hood types, one fondling her breast, the other licking her pussy, and a third sitting back and watching. It was almost as if the porn had come to life. You work yourself up further at the thought of you being watched.

Shortly after your mind resonates on that thought some of the heat goes out of you. ‘What if I don’t come? Will they get bored of me?’ You freak out mentally as you think about how your orgasms are very finicky. You open your eyes and whisper, “I might be getting a little stage fright.”

Kyungil turns to you with a dark gleam in his eyes. “Apparently I will have to do everything for this one.” He takes off his glasses and bends his fingers backwards, one after another, as though to limber them up.

Your eyes widen as questions rapidly make their way through your mind. ‘What is he going to do? Why does he he need to take off his glasses and stretch his fingers?’

Kyungil’s smile spreads evilly across his face as if he can read your mind. “Don’t you fucking stop now.”

You didn’t realize you had stopped until he brought it to your attention. You gulp loudly. “What are you going to do?”

“You’d disobey already?” He retaliates.

“No.” You say and quickly start moving your fingers in slow circles over your clit again.

“No, what?”

You stare blankly at him for a couple of seconds before guessing at what it was he wants to hear. “No … sir.”

“Good girl.”

A shiver runs down your spine at the praise and you find yourself craving for him to order you around some more just to hear him say things like that. The sheer weight of Kyungil’s gaze makes the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. You can tell, from his gaze, that he knew the exact effect he had you.

You continue to show them the secrets of how you like to be touched; as you sit bared to Kyungil, Soohyuk’s warm breath heats your ear as his clever fingers continue to work your nipples and Seunghyun sits silent, observing everything.

Your head begins to, once again, feel light. Again, Kyungil smiles his evil smile at you and Soohyuk, as if responding to a silent signal, shifts you forward on his lap and you feel his hand on the small of your back. Then he pushes it past your bunched skirt, down further, to squeeze one of your ass cheeks, then lower. He makes his way underneath your body and presses a finger firmly against your perineum, centimeters away from your sex.

You rub yourself harder over your bud, panting loudly, as a deep need grows for Soohyuk. His fingers, his cock, anything.

Kyungil removes one of your shoes and brings your leg up near his face, forcing you to raise your leg and bend your knee, giving Soohyuk better access. Kyungil presses a kiss to the inside of your ankle just as you feel a slick finger probe at your asshole. You gasp and Kyungil takes that exact opportunity to bite at the flesh of your calf.

You cry out as you careen over the edge. “Oh my God!”

You lose yourself in the sting of Kyungil’s bite, Soohyuk’s fingers, your own fingers, and the explosion of your orgasm. “Fuck!” You scream, as waves of pleasure crash over you, sending a delicious tingle from your toes to the top of your head.

“Ride it, Baby.” Soohyuk breathes, slowing the motion of the hand on your breast and caressing your ass cheek softly with the other.

You loll on his lap, laying completely boneless for a few minutes as you come down from your high.

“And now we know.” Kyungil states, putting your shoe back on your foot.

“Know what?” You exhale as Soohyuk lightly caresses your stomach.

Kyungil puts his glasses back on. “Things, Miri. Now we know things.”

“Like?”

With one last devilish smile, Kyungil turns back to sit in his seat properly. “This will work.” He shifts his gaze to Seunghyun, who continues to drive in stern silence. You can tell unsaid things are being passed, back and forth, between the two and you wish you were able to understand exactly what it was.

You mind begins to wander and you muse over the fact that Kyungil needed to remove his glasses and stretch his fingers for no other reason than to bite you. You try to think if there was anything else he could have possibly planned on doing, before coming to the conclusion that he hadn’t intended to do anything beyond what he did and you realize that Kyungil is the mindfucker of the group.

“Are we done?” You ask as you pull off of Soohyuk’s lap. You straighten your skirt, feeling completely out of place in the situation.

“As much as I would love to take you, we can’t . Not in the van.” Soohyuk responds.

Kyungil twists around once more, smirk present on his handsome face. “You didn’t think we were going to just make you blow us all right here in the van, did you?” He hands you your panties and bra back, looking amused. “And we’d hardly beat off in front of a total stranger. That would be uncouth, don’t you think?”

Your eyes widen and heat starts to creep up your neck. “Shut up.” You grumble and grab your items from his hand. You put them back on then throw yourself back in your seat, arms crossed and face pulled into a pout.

“Our needs are a bit more complex than just jacking off.” Kyungil comments.

Soohyuk touches your hair. “We can wait. We don’t want to freak you out or abuse your generosity.”

“Yes we do. That’s exactly what we want to do. And that’s exactly what she wants. That is how Nuthang works.” Kyungil butts in.

‘Nuthang?’

Soohyuk throws his arm around your shoulders and glares at Kyungil. “Hyung’s just fucking around.”

Kyungil smirks and then turns back to face the front. “You’ll love the way we abuse your generosity.”

You catch Seunghyun’s grave gaze in the mirror. “One week. Nobody does anything they don’t want to and then you go home while you still have plausible deniability. Got it?”

Nothing more was said as Seunghyun speeds through the country.

~ 끝 ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's sexy times in this chapter, so, you know, you've been warned.

“I saw a sign for a filling station coming up. Area’s looking okay to me. Anyone see anything?” Seunghyun’s question breaks through the silence.

“Come here.” Soohyuk pulls you against him and points at the sky. “I’m looking for cameras. Look at the top of the poles and anything on the wires. Describe what you see.”

You nestle into his side, which was your right now that you were the girlfriend. All of you are Nuthang and nothing and no one could change that.

You begin to describe what you see, shocked at how little you know about the poles and webs of wires and boxes and barrels that had existed above your head for 24 years. Soohyuk tells you the names and functions for various shapes and things to watch out for and you struggle not wriggle in delight as his hands roam possessively over you.

“Always know where the eyes and cameras are. It’s something you’ll develop.” Soohyuk says, rubbing his palm over the lines on your forehead.

Seunghyun grumbles out a warning of some kind. And you pause to think back over Kyungil’s earlier words. “That is how Nuthang works.” It causes you to think about the possibilities of another woman having came before you. And if that was true what exactly had happened to her.

You observe as the three of them discuss the surroundings and various technological and geographical features of the area in a way that impresses you. The filling station bit had turned the three of them from sex maniacs to strict business, with a single-mindedness and a kind of discipline that seems almost military to you. They all straighten up and put their business clothes back on as you ask for your jacket back.

Soohyuk hands you back your jacket. “It’ll be good to have another pair of eyes. Being aware will be one of your jobs.”

Again you get the sense of a ghost. Another girl whose job it had been to observe things. Just then you recall the stutter of attention that had been on you when you’d taken a nickname. You shake your head slightly to stop the thought process.

“What are those green bell things?” You ask instead.

“Those are ceramic spacers. We’ll have to do a whole tutorial on phone poles with you. That will be one of the few non-dirty tutorials you’ll receive.” Soohyuk shoots you a wink and shivers rain over your skin.

Seunghyun pulls into a rundown gas station. “Anyone need to pee?”

The guys pull their suitcase jackets back on and all four of you go inside. A boy stands behind a counter surrounded by cigarette displays. Seunghyun slaps down two twenties. “Forty for gas and both keys for the bathroom.”

You and Kyungil take the keys and walk around the side of the station together. “Welcome to the glamorous life. You always get tons of high security with the good bathrooms. Those modern gas stations are like fucking airport security zones. We hate them.”

When you come out of the bathroom, the van sits on the other side of the station at the air pump. The side of it no longer reads Min Hee’s Catering. Instead it reads Luna Technologies in fat italic letters with two green underlines. Kyungil loiters at the back of the van, partly concealing Soohyuk, who was changing the license plates. You smile at the sight of your bad boy pit crew.

Soon you’re back on the road, this time with Kyungil driving and Seunghyun in the passenger seat. As more miles are put between you and Boseong-gun you feel like you're moving far away from reality, from your troubles. You like it.

Seunghyun throws you and Soohyuk each a small bag of Doritos.

“Ranch.” You say, mouth watering. “Thanks. I’m starving.”

“We can’t stop until Daegu. But once we get there we’ll stay somewhere nice.” Soohyuk provides with a little smile.

“Is that where you’re from?”

“A few ground rules.” Seunghyun says suddenly. “Don’t ever ask us where we’re from or how we got into this and you can never know our last names. Don’t try to get that information, understand?”

“Okay.” You say dragging out the last syllable. “Can I at least ask how old you all are?”

“Why?” Seunghyun responds, whipping his head around and pinning you with his glare.

“So I’ll know if I need to call you all Oppa or not.” You say, voice coming out in a whisper.

“How old are you?” Kyungil asks, cutting Seunghyun off before he could speak.

“24.”

“We’re older. Happy?”

“Yeah, I guess that’ll do.” You say, lip pulling up in a snarl as Seunghyun turns back around.

“We took a leap of faith trusting you.” Seunghyun continues, acting as if there was no interruption. “As you can imagine, it’s not something we would have done normally, just pick up a stranger. But you were in a position to help us and you came through, and that means something. We’ll hold up our end of the agreement by taking down another of your boss’s banks. Right afterward, we’ll send you home with a plausible story that I don’t feel like working on right now. And we’ll send your cut of the money to you somehow. If you deviate from the story we develop from you or the rules for the money we set, we’ll hunt you down and kill you.”

The kill you part of his speech causes a small pang in your chest. Seunghyun didn’t say a lot, but when he does speak his words always carry weight to them. This wasn’t a man to make empty threats. Nor was he a man to have empty sex.

“How long until our heist?”

Kyungil snorts. “Heist?”

“It’ll happen when it happens. You have to be cool with not knowing the future. That is what this life is.” Seunghyun snaps.

“And then you eject me?” You try to keep the hurt from your voice, but it doesn’t work as a small bit still manages to seep through.

Seunghyun goes back to watching the road, not bothering to provide you with an answer.

“It’s better for everyone this way.” Soohyuk explains. “The longer you’re with us, the less plausible it will be that you don’t know anything and didn’t see our faces.”

“Right.” You say, feeling upset at the prospect of being ejected. You’d only just become Miri and you didn’t want to give her up yet. Sure, you worry about your sisters, but you had been dying on that farm. “It’s just that, as long as I’m away, they won’t take the farm.”

“Don’t you care about people who might be worried about you?” Seunghyun shoots you another glare, which seems to amplify his disapproval of you.

“Of course I care.”

“Danger, subversion, and Hedonistic pleasures, it’s fun for a while, but at some point you’d hit a low where you feel homesick. You don’t want it to be too late to go back when that happens. We’re doing you a favor by dumping you. In the meantime, don’t even think about getting a message to your people. You have to come to us with that sort of thing and we’ll decide what’s smart for all of us. You think you’ve given the finger to every rule you’ve ever had to follow? You think you’ve seized a week of freedom for yourself as Miri? No. You’ve traded in one set of rules for another. You’ve given up your freedom to the good of the group. We all have. That is how we stay strong. This is our power. It is a power beyond what you can imagine. Do not fuck with that power.”

The silence in the car seems almost thunderous after he finishes his speech. And you come to the conclusion that this was more than a gang, more than bank robbers.

“As far as you’re concerned, we started our life of crime five hours ago when we hit your bank. We don’t have a past or a future.” Soohyuk adds.

Kyungil glances at you in the rearview mirror. “We’re the fucking hive mind of crime.”

“Like the Borg?”

Soohyuk give you a heated look. “More like one for all and all for one.”

“I never thought of that as dirty before.”

He sits back as his lips stretch into a lazy smile. “This is an ideal time to start.”

~ 짱 ~

You rest your head against the back of the seat as the scenery zooms by, drowsily wondering what your sisters are doing. The possibility of them entertaining the police at the farm was very high. You muse over the likelihood of getting a message to them. Seunghyun hadn’t said you couldn’t get a message to them he just said you have to come to them.

More scenery zooms by as you close your eyes. The next thing you know you’re face down on the seat with your cheek glued to the vinyl with a hand gently shaking your shoulder.

You pull yourself together and walk as a group across the parking lot and into a lavishly gold-gilded and palm-tree’d entrance of a place named The Regal Hotel.

A lot of the money they’d stolen was most likely being spent at the Novotel Ambassador Hotel. You’d never set foot in a place so fancy. You, Kyungil, and Soohyuk linger in the corner of the lobby amongst marble pillars and potted plants while Seunghyun goes up to the front desk.

“They don’t need our IDs?”

Soohyuk shrugs. “Nah. We’re special.”

“Gods?”

Kyungil sits in a posh velvet chair. “That’s right, baby.”

“So we lie low for a while? Is that the idea?” You ask.

Soohyuk gets a devilish look in his eyes. “That’s one way of putting it.”

Your cheeks heat up and you look down at the floor to try and hid it.

Soohyuk closes the distance between the two of you, touches your jacket, touches your neck, then he whispers in your ear. “I love when you blush. I haven’t even told you what we’ll do up there and you’re already blushing. This is very good already.”

You shut your eyes as crazy good shivers run up your spine. “Did you have something specific in mind?”

“Well, it’s safe to say that first you’ll take off all your clothes.”

“Slowly.” Kyungil grumbles from the chair, gaze cool on you. “Slow and one thing at a time.”

“Is that so?” You say, pretending to be bored with the entire conversation.

“Yes, Miri, it is so.” Soohyuk draws closer and kisses you, right there in the lobby, pressing you up against the marble pillar. Every nerve in your body lights up, especially where Soohyuk’s hard cock presses up against you. It’s a strange exhilaration, the sudden, intense contact, and you wind your arms around his neck, enjoying the hardness of his body against yours. The idea of Kyungil watching you from his spot sends more of a thrill humming through your body.

Soohyuk pulls back allowing you to breathe. “You know you want to.”

You take a deep breath. You want to feel more of this exhilaration, you want to feel more of his hard body. He kisses and nibbles on you neck.He whispers in his rough and silky voice, “Say you want to.”

“I want to.” You say. “What was the question again?”

He snickers softly. “Does it matter?”

“No.” You grip his necktie and look into his eyes, face heating, pulse racing.

“But to recap, we’ll tell you when you can take off all your clothes, and you’ll do it. Slowly, or Hyung will be extremely wrathful.”

Kyungil simply smiles his favorite evil, glittering eyed smile that makes you feel like he’s staring at your deepest, darkest secrets. You turn your head to look at Soohyuk instead and Soohyuk shoots you a mischievous grin in return. It was here that you realize you’ve been gripping Soohyuk’s tie tightly, knuckles quite white and you let go.

“Why, thank you.” Soohyuk says as he smooths it against his chest without taking his eyes from yours. Even the way he smooths his tie is suggestive in your eyes. Then he brushes a chunk of hair from your forehead and places a hand on the pillar next to your head. His gaze makes you feel naked and you have the urge to look away, to stop looking at both of them, like that will cover you and make you feel less exposed. But you also enjoy it. So you keep your eyes on Soohyuk, you let yourself be pinned by his gaze. Let him know he is pinning you with his gaze, that he has you. And he did know.

“A tie has several uses for a squirmy goddess.” Soohyuk says huskily.

Your breath speeds up at the tone of his voice and you notice it’s a rush for him as well, the knowledge of his control. And the idea that in this mad, mad universe of god-like bank robbers and nicknames, you fit together sexually. You have the sense that he fits with Kyungil in some way, like Kyungil is the sexual overload of Soohyuk somehow. Even now, Kyungil is sprawled in a most princely way upon the lobby chair with Soohyuk doing all the talking. How Seunghyun fit, you have no idea, but you imagine him as the silent overlord of everything.

You stand there, pinned like a helpless butterfly to the cool marble pillar in the center of a posh hotel lobby, pinned by his deep brown eyes and his dirty talk.

“Do not forget about the hot tub. Hot tubbing has it’s many aspects.” Kyungil supplies.

“Oh yes. Many aspects. Have you spent much time in hot tubs?” Soohyuk continues.

You shake your head.

“You’re in for quite a surprise. But we’ll see what the layout is like. Things sometimes have to flow organically from the layout.”

I stifle a grin. “Are we going to fuck or do feng shui up there?”

“Oh dear.” Kyungil says and leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. “Sounds like Miri is getting out of line already.”

Your blood races, you swallow, and glance toward the front desk just in time to catch Seunghyun striding across the lobby, briefcase in hand. And your impulse to grin flies away.

Seunghyun moves casually and gracefully in his business suit, appearing every inch the cosmopolitan traveler but it’s his gaze that holds yours. And you figure he holds it because he can. The press of his silent dominance grows even weightier as he closes in, but there is something else as well, a cold light in his face that feels like accusation. ‘Does he really not want me here? Or am I just imagining it?’

He looks away only when he reaches you. “Let’s go, party people.” He says.

You follow the three of them to the elevators, knees weak. Seunghyun punches the button for the top floor and you ride the elevator to your room. Kyungil catches your eye and smiles knowingly and you look away from him and just stare ahead at the button panel with what you know to be a dorky expression. None of you are even touching, but you’re still very much aware of the sexual tension that surrounds you all.

The doors slide open and Soohyuk sets a hand on the small of your back, guides you out of the elevator and down the hall to the room.

Seunghyun shoves the key card in the slot and yanks the door open. Your pulse races as you walk into your suite.

You’re greeted with a mammoth suite with two wings of rooms and in the center, a posh and rambling living area with velvet and marble furnishings, velvet curtains, and a massive hot tub.

Seunghyun immediately goes into one of the side rooms and slams the door. You stare after him. “Is he okay?”

“You have to leave him to himself. He needs to work out and be in his cave a while. Hyung has his own timetable.” Soohyuk drops his bags and comes up to you. He slides his hands over your shoulders and his lips creep up your neck.

“Okay.” You say, unsure what he means exactly.

A knock at the door sounds and Soohyuk breaks away from your kiss. A room service waiter enters and pushes a cart laden with booze, glasses, snacks, flowers, and linens up to a round marble table. “Would you like me to set you up?”

“No, just park the cart. Leave the table clear. Just in case.” The waiter parks the cart and Kyungil takes off his glasses and gives you an amused look that has 99% pure devil in it. He passes the waiter a couple of fifties and as soon as the door is closed, unscrews the cap from the bottle to pour three shots. He hands one to you and one to Soohyuk. He downs his and loosens his tie, eyeing you lewdly.

Your nerves are skittered and you down your scotch, which burns warm in your throat, roasting your chest from the inside.

“A bit of liquid courage? Are you nervous?” Kyungil asks.

“A bank heist followed by an orgy is not typically on my daily roster.” You say casually. “Frightened might be overstating it.”

“Oh, one of the best things about you is your pretend confidence.”

“It’s not pretend.” You protest.

“Soohyuk-ah likes your embarrassment, but I like your pretend confidence.” With a tip of the bottle Kyungil gestures for you to hold out your glass. You do and he pours you another shot. “We’ll enjoy stripping them both away.”

You laugh as your heart beats a million miles and hour. Kyungil doesn’t laugh and neither does Soohyuk.

They watch you with their pinning gazes and your heartbeat flutters in your throat as Soohyuk strolls over and takes your glass from your hand. “Begin.”

You feel stupid standing there in front of the two of them. “Just like that?”

“It’s typically how such a thing starts.” Kyungil says.

You start unbuttoning your jacket, hands trembling, feeling the heat in your face.

“I love this already.” Soohyuk professes. “I love how nervous you are.”

“I’m not nervous.”

Kyungil regards you with a stern expression. “Lie about how you feel again and it’ll be trouble. A punishment, Yeung Xiulan. We let the feng shui bit go, but don’t think we’re easy.”

You suck in a breath, trying not to smile, but it was all so crazy and thrilling. You can barely work your fingers on your jacket buttons.

Kyungil doesn’t smile, he just watches you with his smoldering, ultra-male attitude. And it somehow makes things hotter. Keeping his gaze, you take off your jacket and toss it. And his expression doesn’t change even a little bit.

You watch Soohyuk for the next part. You touch your breasts, the way you imagine a stripper would.

“Your skirt next.” Soohyuk whispers.

You pull your skirt down and step out of it, so that you’re only wearing your bra, panties, and your high-heels. At the moment, you’re aware of everything on your exposed skin and the cool air currents from vents unseen. Even the light from a neon sign somewhere out in the dark night beyond the window had a sensation to it. Your every nerve ending screams out, craving touch.

“Pull your bra down under your tits.” Soohyuk demands.

You swallow and comply, pulling the lace down. It makes your breast stick out way more than they normally would. You feel even more on display and you know that was the idea. Your cheeks burn and, much to your horror, the flush goes all the way down to your prominent and shown off breast.

“Oh, this is good. Now come here.” Soohyuk orders.

You go to him with a mixture of relief and apprehension swirling through you. Soohyuk puts down his drink on a side table and reaches up and pulls you to him so that you are straddling him, one knee on either side of him. Gently he brushes a hand over your breast, over your nipple, launching twangs of sensation through you. “You’re blushing and it makes me want to devour you.”

You revel in his warm touch, knees shamelessly spread over his lap and he puts his lips to your breast. You close your eyes and gasp as he sucks on your nipple quite ferociously, then blows cool air on it. He twirls the other gently between his fingers.

“Oh my God.” You say. It’s as if being made to strip in front of them had heightened all your nerves and sense for this. And they know it, you’re sure of it.

“I think my mind is melting.” You hiss as Soohyuk rubs the flat of his tongue over your diamond-hard nipple.

“Not yet,” comes Kyungil’s voice from behind you. He pushes his hand down the back of your panties and squeezes your ass cheek. Then he brings his other hand around to cup your sex, sending ripples of pleasure through your pelvis. “No melting and no cuming. Not until we say so.”

Kyungil squeezes and massages, making you writhe under his magical touch, demanding more, feeling shameless and not caring.

Soohyuk caresses your stomach as he nibbles and sucks on your breast. Kyungil kisses your neck as he pushes his hand further inside of your panties, touching the slickness between your legs. Then he grabs your hand and puts it over the bulge in his pants. You reach down to touch Soohyuk, too. He growls into your nipple as you squeeze his shaft through the fabric of his gray slacks.

You know there are only four hands on you, but it feels like a dozen, touching and exploring you, pinching and teasing, sending you into a bliss overdrive. Pleasure thrums through you in sweet waves. If anything, they undersold their skills. You never know where their fingers are going to roam next and you eventually give up tracking any of it. You move in a rhythm against somebody’s hand. You rub two cocks through two pairs of pants. The pants really need to come off.

You speculate if they are going to want to have anal sex. You’ve never done it before, but it’s the type of thing you know Miri will go for. You want to give these men everything they demand. New pleasure swells in your belly at the thought of them bossing you more and demanding things.

“Christ, I could come right now. I want to take you so hard. But I just don’t know if I can decide how. I want to fuck you all night.” Soohyuk pants out.

‘Please do,’ You think.

“Come here.” Kyungil pulls you backwards and you step back off the couch and off of Soohyuk. He leans in to breaths instructions into your ear. “Take off his pants and suck him.”

You kneel in front of Soohyuk and start to undo his belt.

“No, not like that. Don’t kneel - bend. I want you bent over and totally open to me. I need full access to your incredibly wet pussy for what I have in mind right now.” Kyungil whispers softly, so that only you can hear. Hands on your hips, He pulls you up to stand again, and then he kisses your ear, warm and breathy.

Heat builds between his legs. You start to form a funny reply, like how full of helpful suggestions he is, but then he shoves your panties down off of your hips and the quip melts away.

“You’ve never been with two men before have you? And tell the truth.” Kyungil inquires.

“No.” You admit, figuring he already knows the answer.

“That’s perfectly fine.” He comments.

Soohyuk groans. “Better than fine.”

“Now bend over.” Kyungil whispers once again into your ear.

You comply. It’s harder to bend down to Soohyuk than to kneel in front of him, but you plant your hands on the couch cushions on either side of him and support yourself. Kyungil holds your hips, fingers pressing into your flesh.

“Good girl. Now spread for me.” He nudges the inside of your ankle with his foot, a move you greatly enjoy.

You spread your legs apart.

“Excellent.” You feel a lone finger touch your sex, trailing from your sensitive bud, down along your folds, and then slowly traveling back. You hiss out in pleasure.

“Soohyuk-ah, take off your pants.” Kyungil commands.

“You’re not a very good multi-tasker.” Soohyuk comments, pulling his pants off, a task that had been assigned to you.

“Oh.” You breath as his giant cock springs free with a shining bead of liquid on the tip. “No, I can be though.” You say, wrapping your fingers around the base of his dick and, with one hand planted firmly next to his hips, you slowly lick off the drop.

“Yes.” He purrs. “Fuck. Take me, Miri. Take everything.”

Kyungil continues to slide his finger up and down your seam as you lower your lips over Soohyuk, swirling your tongue around him. Soohyuk teases your nipples with his fingers and your heart stutters as you feel a finger sneak into your cunt, then out, then two in. You suck Soohyuk as Kyungil touches and explores you. It was so much sensation.

“You can’t stop. You can’t stop until we tell you to.” Kyungil says.

You didn’t see why you ever would want to. You yearn for Kyungil to put on the condom you saw him retrieve from his pocket and enter you, be totally inside of you, while you suck Soohyuk off.

But that thought breaks apart as the three of you get into a luscious rhythm. You cease to care about whether you were fucking or fingering or what.

A door somewhere opens.

You still as Seunghyun walks out of the room he had entered earlier.

“Keep going. Don’t stop.” Kyungil orders.

But Seunghyun is right there at the side of the couch, speaking with Kyungil casually about going down to the workout room. You had been excited for Seunghyun to come out and join in, or at least watch, but not this, not acting as if you are a lapdog, or a piece of furniture. You pull your mouth off of Soohyuk, feeling both embarrassed and flustered, and straighten your arm, so that you’re still bent over, but not sucking on Soohyuk’s cock.

Seunghyun wears sweats and a hoodie, and has a towel flung over his shoulder, clearly on his way to the hotel gym. He says something about dinner, even as Kyungil continues to drag a finger slowly up and down your moist sex.

“Call me on the zero.” Seunghyun finally says and he glances at you coldly and then leaves.

The silence in the room is broken only by the click of the door being shut by the mysterious fourth.

“That was awkward.” You comment.

The two others say nothing.

“What?” You ask.

Soohyuk knits his brows together, as though something troubles him. “Did you disobey a direct order just now, Xiulan-ssi?”

“W-what?”

“Did you follow all of Hyung’s directions just now? Or did you disobey?”

Kyungil ceases his movements and rests his hands lazily on your hips. You can feel his cock pressing slightly at your ass crack.

“But-” You wrap your fingers around the base of Soohyuk’s cock once more.

Soohyuk shakes his head sadly and dislodges your fingers. “What about his directive to keep going while we had our discussion with Seunghyun-hyung? Did you obey that?”

“It seemed a little much. But I remember exactly where we left off.” Your pulse begins to race.

Kyungil takes a hold of your arms and pulls you up. “Up.”

“What?” You stand, not believing they want to cease and desist. You smile. “Come on.”

“You agreed to obey, yet you didn’t. We need to be a perfectly disciplined group of criminals, or we have nothing. Do you understand that? We have nothing without discipline. This is something you need to learn if you’re going to remain with us.”

“But-” You laugh at the craziness of it all. “To be practically fucking while you have a discussion?”

“You said that you would obey. And you didn’t. Now thanks to you, all of our lighthearted fun is over.” Kyungil says.

Soohyuk stands as Kyungil keeps hold of your arms.

You feel the breezes of the room on your belly and on your madly pebbling nipples, straining at the ends of your breast.

You feel almost giddy with excitement. “But after our day, don’t we deserve some light-hearted fun?”

“We do deserve fun. Don’t worry we’ll enjoy this, too. Well, Soohyuk-ah and I will, anyway.” Kyungil comes around the front of you and yanks his tie off of his neck. He ties the end of it to your wrist.

You watch him, not quite believing you were going to allow this. “What are you going to do?”

“Nothing you can’t put a stop to. Just say … History.” Kyungil touches the side of your face with one finger, holding your gaze with his hazel-gray eyes.

“History?”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“No.”

“Un-tie Soohyuk’s tie for him, then.”

You reach up and untie the knot in Soohyuk’s tie and slowly pull it free of his collar, heart racing like a mad woman.

“Thank you,” Kyungil says as Soohyuk ties it to your other wrist.

Then Kyungil yanks off his belt.

“What are you going to do with that?”

“You’ll see.”

“You’re not hitting me with that.”

“Is that a History?” Kyungil asks as Soohyuk takes off his belt, too.

You think about it, about how they had said the rules were for everybody’s mutual pleasure. And how, so far, they had been. In fact, you felt like you were getting the most pleasure.

Kyungil ties your wrist together as he waits for your answer. “I’m not sure about this.”

“Are we doing anything right now that you object to?” Kyungil retorts.

“Well-”

“At this very moment?”

“I guess not at the very moment.”

“I shouldn’t think so. Come here, Miri. Soohyuk you too.” Kyungil leads you to the table by the tie wrapped securely around your wrists.

“Bend over the table. On your elbows.” He says from behind you.

You can barely breathe as you bend over the table, holding the edge of it with your tied hands, breath ragged.

You reassure yourself with the knowledge that if you don’t like what happens next that you can always say ‘History.’ You wait, ass exposed, nipples nudging against the cool marble with every breath you take.

Soohyuk grabs hold of your hair and turns your head to where he stands to the side of you, and kneels to address you directly. “It always goes better for the fucking when you don’t disobey.”

He runs a finger over your cheeks before he stands and goes around to the front of you. He takes the ends of the ties binding your hands and ties them on to the leg of the table.

Kyungil runs his hands over your ass. “That’s right, we get to the fucking so much sooner when you’re disciplined.”

“I guess so.” You whisper, going for nonchalance.

Behind you, Kyungil continues to rub your ass, but with two hands now. “Are you being funny? Was that a smart remark?”

You turn your face down to the table, forehead pressing to the smooth marble, as adrenaline courses through your veins. “Sort of.” You admit.

Soohyuk kneels in front of you. “Yah.”

You look up. Eyes meet with the sight of him shaking his head sadly. He holds your gaze for a moment before looking above your head at Kyungil. “That merits a double punishment.”

“What?”

“We need obedience, Xiulan-ah. You understand we have to do this, right? When you delay our pleasure like this? One person cannot be allowed to mess things up and then mock our process.” Kyungil pauses for a brief moment before continuing. “Say ‘I understand and accept my punishment.’”

The butterflies in your stomach go crazy as you try and figure out if you are really supposed to say that.

“Say it.” Kyungil scratches a fingernail along your butt cheek, leaving a wicked line of sensation that sends trembles of anticipation through your body. It’s here that when you’re tied up, every little touch contains a world of feeling. Your body hums with a strangely pleasurable apprehension when he stops.

“Say it.”

“I understand and accept my punishment.” You whisper.

Soohyuk stands just as you feel cool leather wind around your ankle. You relax as you feel the belt tighten, binding your leg to the table. He uses the other belt to tie your other leg to the same table leg, so that your legs are somewhat strapped together.

You had hoped to get to the fucking part of the night, but apparently that wasn’t on the agenda at this point.

“Close your eyes and put your forehead back down on the table. We don’t want you getting distracted from your punishment.” Soohyuk says.

You immediately comply, putting your head down and gripping the edge of the table so hard your knuckles begin to turn white.

Out of nowhere you feel the sharp sting of Kyungil’s hand slapping your ass and you gasp at the sting. Then he does it again, harder this time. And then again.

His hand strikes your bare skin and reverberates through your pelvis, vibrating from your ass cheeks into your pussy. It stings, but it also feels quite exquisite. You don’t know what to think about it, your mind didn’t have a box for this type of pleasure-pain.

He does it again and again, still harder. And you cry out.

“Was that a History?” He asks.

“No.” You sigh out breathlessly.

“So you want more?”

You swallow. A spanking is hardly a thing to ask for, even when you’re Miri.

“Say it.” Kyungil commands. “Say: spank me again until my punishment is complete.”

You resist making the joke you so easily can make. “Again.”

The silence stretches on as you wait.

And wait.

“Full sentence.”

“Please,” You whisper, ready to weep from the mental strain of them not doing anything to you. You feel bereft, tied up there, untouched. “Please spank me until my punishment is complete. Until you are utterly and completely satisfied.”

With that, his hand comes down on your ass, and again. You breathe in gulps, forehead pressing into the smooth tabletop, hands gripping the edge. The exquisite feeling on the end of each spank, the sweet reverberation sailing into your clit, seems to increase to dizzying dimensions. The slap, the pleasure.

You grind your pelvis into the edge of the table as he spanks you. You realize, with some surprise, that you could likely orgasm just from this.

Kyungil stops and caresses your ass cheeks and even that feels amazing. You pant, wondering if it’s over. You feel a drip of cool sweat rolling out of your underarm, down onto your breast, tickling it.

“Mmm.” Soohyuk whispers. You’d forgotten he was in front of you. You feel his finger trace the path that the drip of sweat had traced down your breast and then he touches the cool drop of sweat to your nipple, then he squeezes and plays with them.

Kyungil smacks your ass once once more. He keeps on, hard, soft, and a pluck, tweak, caress on your breast. They get into a rhythm that causes your mind to get cloudy and unfocused. You lose all sense of everything.

Then you feel Soohyuk’s hands in your hair and he turns your head. You, feeling drugged, open your eyes and take in the wild look in his eyes and his dilated pupils. You glance down and confirm that his cock is rock hard as well. “Take her right now or I will.”

“Please.” You gasp out. Soohyuk unties your wrists with frantic energy and then unties them from each other as well, but leaving the ties still on them.

“You don’t think this is the best part?” Kyungil asks, unbuckling your legs. You turn over as he rises up and he pulls you up against him with a kiss. He wears only his white button up, which hangs open, and a condom. You feel as if you might die as his cock probes at your stomach. You shove your hands into his silver, moppy hair as you make out.

“I want you in my so bad.” You choke out.

Your heart beats at an unhealthily high rate as Kyungil pulls away. “Don’t you have something to finish first?”

He turns his head and you follow his gaze to Soohyuk, who’s back to sitting on the couch..

“Oh, right.” You are, of course, happy to get back to that.

Kyungil gathers the ties still on your wrist into one hand and leads you back over. “And you don’t stop this time. Even for an earthquake. Got it?”

“Got it.”

You have this impish thought you start and stop anyway and see if they would go through the punishing bit again, but then you think better of it.

“Bend over. Nicely.”

You bend over Soohyuk, trying not to smile as you wrap your hands around his hard cock. You have never in your life had so much fun.

“Yes,” he says, putting his hand on the back of your head.

You make sure to keep your legs somewhat together as you bend over, so that Kyungil forces you to spread them again. He kicks the inside of your ankle. “Spread them. Wide.” He commands roughly. “Now.”

You comply, spreading your legs for him.

Slowly you take Soohyuk into your mouth as Kyungil touches your ass all over and even slaps it once, which makes you gasp and nearly choke on Soohyuk’s cockk. You support your weight with one hand and grab the base of Soohyuk’s cock with the other, rubbing up and down as you suck.

Kyungil’s hand snakes in front of you now, circling a finger over your throbbing clit. You breath catches as you try and figure out how you can keep frm coming once he enters you.

“Make her come while she’s got me in her teeth, Hyung, and you’re a dead man.” Soohyuk says, before looking down at you. “No offense, but you might be a biter.”

You grunt your negation and Soohyuk shushes you softly. “More.”

You can see he’s on the edge and you concentrate rather fiercely on him, sucking and rubbing, trying desperately to ignore Kyungil’s confident fingers sliding around on your sex.

Soohyuk hardens in your hands and he clamps his hand onto the back of your head, forcing you to still. He lets out a cry as he pumps his cum into your throat. You swallow as much as you can and scoop up the bit that slides down your chin with a finger and llicks it clean.

Kyungil slows as Soohyuk slows, then stops, panting all the while. He rests his hands, limply, in you hair and you pull slowly off of him.

“Oh, Miri,” Soohyuk says as he continues to stroke your hair. He then grabs it in a bunch and brings you closer to him so he can kiss you. “Oh that was good.” He whispers.

You rest your arms around the back of the couch, around his neck, and kiss him as Kyungil presses his cock at your seam, sliding back and forth across your wetness. He guides himself into place and with one hand planted firmly on your hip, he enters you.

Slowly.

Excruciatingly slow.

You drop your head onto Soohyuk’s shoulder. You need this and all thoughts of multi-tasking flies out your mind. Soohyuk tweaks your nipples as Kyungil slides in until the hilt.

You gasp, overwhelmed with a glorious sense of fullness.

Slowly, Kyungil pulls out, then pushes back in again.

“Do it,” You say. “Do everything.”

“Good girl.” Kyungil says, reaching around to the front of your pussy to rub your clit as he thrusts into you.

You hiss out a breath as you deliriously back up to meet Kyungil’s every thrust, needing more and more and more.

“Yeah.” Soohyuk whispers. “Take him. Give it all up.”

Kyungil’s fingers speed up, sending shock waves through your core. “Give it up, come for us.” He continues to whisper.

It was a complete miracle that those words had left his mouth because you was already coming. Wave upon wave of the most pleasurable, blinding orgasm you had ever experienced. You cry out, your senses hurtling through dark space. Kyungil holds tighter onto your hips, his cock pushing into you, relentlessly, breaking you apart, and you realize he, too, was coming. He holds you ever firer and thrusts one last time, locking deep inside of you as his cock pulses.

You cry out, unable to process, as wave after wave of orgasm swells through you.

“Yes.” Soohyuk says, caressing his hair, kissing the top of your head, practically making out with it.

Some moments pass by before Kyungil speaks. “Jesus.” He whispers, as the two of you slowly come down together. “Jesus.” He pulls out.

You turn and collapse next to Soohyuk as Kyungil discards the condom in a nearby wastebasket. Afterwards, he too collapses on the other side of you.

“Wow.” You say. Kyungil kisses your ear and grabs both of your hands and proceeds to kiss each of your fingers. You smile and lay sideways over Soohyuk’s lap, still holding Kyungil’s hands.

“I can’t believe how amazing that was.” You say.

The three of you sit like that for a while, basking in the presence of each other.

Soohyuk reaches over, picks up the phone, and calls room service.

‘Guys.’ You think before realizing you were hungry, as well. “Oh my God, I’m starving!” You exclaim, as it registers that you hadn’t eaten in hours.

Soohyuk hands you two menus, you flip your legs up across Kyungil’s lap so that you’re lying across the both of them and you begin to read the menu. Your eyes nearly pop out of your skull as you stare at the prices.

Kyungil puts in his order of two steaks and Soohyuk adds on two lobsters and a large pepperoni pizza, chocolate covered cherries, an entire flourless chocolate cake, and two bottles of champagne.

You pause over the menu’s description of the mushroom burger, your sister Milan’s favorite food in the world, feeling a flash of guilt for how much fun you was having. All of your life on the farm you’d had a sense that all the excitement was happening elsewhere. Now, you’d found that place, but at the expense of your sisters, who are certainly thinking the worst. You tell yourself that you will be home soon and surely you can get a message to them.

“Hurry up.” Soohyuk breaks you from your thoughts.

You decide on the Bindaetteok and a mini pizza. “I can’t believe none of us have eaten since those gas station chips.” You comment, handing your menu back to Soohyuk.

“It’s the job energy.” Kyungil supplies. “Doing a job produces all this fucking energy. You can’t eat, you just want to fuck, but after you fuck, then you must devour everything.”

Soohyuk strokes your hair. “Though we like to repeat the fucking and eating cycle a lot between robberies.”

“What would you have done if I wasn’t here?” You ask.

Kyungil gives you a warning look that sends shivers through you. “You know what they say about curiosity and the cat.”

This only makes you twice as curious as to whether they pick up women, or hire prostitutes, or even have sex with each other.

“We’re glad you’re here.” Soohyuk adds.

“I am, too. I’m greatly into your bandit cycle.”

Soohyuk looks down at you and smiles. “I am greatly into you.”

You smile up at him. “And I’m greatly into you.” Your gaze swings over to Kyungil. “And you.”

Kyungil twists his lips into a mocking smile, ejects your legs from his lap and stands, but not before you catch the warmth in his beautiful hazel eyes. He strolls over to the hot tub, shredding his white business shirt, and stands at the edge, fully naked, his smooth tan skin lighter over his perfectly toned ass.

Again you wonder about Seunghyun. How he fit in and why they hadn’t seemed to expect him to join. You try and determine if they cool detente would be all you received from him over this next week. You had felt such a fierce connection with him at the bank, but now that you were in, he seems to barely tolerate you.

“Come on.” Soohyuk gets up from the couch.

You wonder over to the liquor cart and grab a handful of pretzels as the two guys sink into the tub. It was here that you notice the flowers had been reduced to just stems, with a few ragged petals hanging off.

“What the hell happened to the flowers?”

“Hyung.” Soohyuk imparts.

“Oh.” You sense that a follow-up question might not be the best thing.

You slip into the hot tub and soak while you wait for the food. It was extremely large for an in-room pool, the size of two king beds, and surrounded by marble. You rest your head on the side of the pool, letting the jets hit your back and allowing your body to float as all of your tension drains away.

“Isn’t it expensive? To stay in this suite? I mean, sure, bank robbers make a lot of money, but wouldn’t it be prudent to save some for the future?”

“The bank robber lifestyle is high stakes, high reward.” Soohyuk says. “You can’t go skimping on the reward part of the equation.”

Kyungil continues. “It’s the opposite of a farm. We’re into maximizing today, not tomorrow.”

The statement strikes you as poignant. Like they didn’t see a big future for themselves. It was definitely not like a farm. On a farm you were always thinking about tomorrow. Again your thoughts go to your sisters.

A better person would go back immediately you think as you try and conjure up some sense of missing the life that you had left behind. But you couldn’t. You remind yourself that you had just seen them that morning and if you stay you can get the money to save the life they loved. You impress even yourself at the amount of excuses you are able to come up with in order to make it okay for you to stay.

‘Bottom line: going back goes against everything I stand for.’ You say to yourself. You had felt like you’d been locked up tight in a closet, suffocating, and now you are free, and just need to stay out a little while longer, gasping at your fill of cool, fresh air.

“I really need to get a message to my sisters.”

“We’ll talk to T.O.P.” Kyungil hoists himself out of the hot tub and grabs a towel and bathrobe for the three of you to bundle up in. Minutes later, the food arrives.

~ 짱 ~

Eventually you end up on Kyungil’s lap with Soohyuk’s feet in yours. There’s a knock at the door and someone calls out. “Room service.”

Kyungil exchanges glances with Soohyuk. “Enter.” He calls.

A new room service waiter enters with a bucket of ice and a new bottle of champagne.

Kyungil smiles and roughly dislodges you from his lap. “Please take the empty.”

Soohyuk springs up. “Awesome!”

Kyungil collects some of the discarded clothes as the waiter pops the cork. He was a big guy with splotchy skin. “May I?”

“Sure.” You push your glass to the center of the table, watching the bubbles dance in the golden liquid as he pours, marveling at how you’d been tied to that very table earlier. It now seems funny to use it for any other purpose now. You bring glass up to your lips.

“Don’t drink it.” Soohyuk calls out, startling you.

“What?” You look up. Soohyuk stands behind the waiter, holding a gun to his ribs. Your eyes widen.

Kyungil rips a piece of duct tape from a roll and slaps it over the man’s mouth, then yanks a gun from the man’s pocket and sets it on the table. Soohyuk extracts a walled, handling the man roughly.

Kyungil yanks the man’s head back by his hair and the man’s eyes look rabid. “How many are out there?”

The man mumbles frantically under the tape.

“What’s going on?” I can’t believe the change in Kyungil and Soohyuk, as if they’d transformed into dangerous militants.

Soohyuk searched through the man’s wallet and extracted an ID. “Always convenient to know where a man lives. On account of the propensity to give wrong information.”

Kyungil jerks the man by the hair. “Fingers. How many?”

You back up.

“Fine.” Soohyuk says, he walks over and opens the sliding door to the balcony. The night sounds burst in through the door on a rush of cool air. “Off you go. One.” A pause. “Two.”

The man mumbles and holds up both hands.

“Where?”

The man mumbles again.

“Fuck up and we’ll waste you right here.” Kyungil rips the tape from his mouth.

The man blurts out. “Seven in the hall, two at each exit. You can still walk out of here. We can negotiate.”

“Fucking-g negotiations.” Kyungil spits the word and you notice, not for the first time, a slight accent. “Fuck them.”

The waiter addresses you. “I don’t know where you came from, but I know you’re not part of this. You can help yourself. These guys won’t help you, but you make this go-”

“Enough.” Kyungil grabs the champagne bottle and squeezes the man’s cheeks together.

He pours the champagne into the man’s mouth. “Drink.” The man spits and struggles.

“Now.” Soohyuk shoves the gun into the man’s temple and the man starts chugging and then coughing. Kyungil slaps a hand over the man’s mouth, forcing him to swallow, and they force feed him some more.

You pull your bathrobe tight around you. The man stumbles back, seeming to lose his balance, and then he collapses onto the floor. Soohyuk kneels beside him and pulls open one of the man’s eyelids. “Jesus.”

Kyungil duct tapes the man’s mouth and hands before dragging him off.

“What’s going on? Did they chase us here?”

“This isn’t from the robbery.” Soohyuk says, pulling on his pants. “It’s from something else. Get your clothes on.”

“Are they cops?”

“No.”

You gather your clothes and pull them on with shaking hands. “Seven guys in the hall? What are you going to do? He said you can still walk out of here.”

“He was lying, Miri.” Soohyuk slings a drawstring backpack onto his back. Kyungil comes back and puts one of his own on. “We don’t get to walk out of anywhere. We wouldn’t make it to the elevator.”

“But they’re from the government?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Kyungil supplies, tossing a rope out on the balcony and attaching part to the wrought iron railing.

“We’re going over?”

“No, we’re going up. Come on.” Soohyuk rushes down a hall into the far bathroom and starts pulling off ceiling panels until he gets to a locked hatch. Kyungil climbs up onto the side of the tub and works at the lock with a set of tiny tools.

Soohyuk puts a hand on your shoulder. “We’re going to leave you up on the roof and you’ll stay there. You’ll be safe there. They don’t even know you exist right now. The recon man was surprised by your presence. Did you see that, Hyung?”

Kyungil grunts his assent.

“He expected three guys, and he got two guys and a girl. And he’ll be out for a day.”

“But the first room service waiter saw me.”

Soohyuk shakes his head. “That one was a real waiter. They keep their noses down. He didn’t see you or didn’t give the information to these guys.”

Kyungil shoves open the latch and hoists himself up.

“What about you guys?” You ask.

“Up.” Soohyuk laces his fingers together and makes a step with his hands. You take off your heels, strap them to your wrist, and scramble up into the dark space above the ceiling after Kyungil.

“Sub roof.” Kyungil whispers.

The place was humming with piped and fans and machines and it smelled like oil. It had a low ceiling, like a paradise for mechanically-inclined gnomes.

The rough cement floor was cold on your bare feet.

Soohyuk hoists himself up and he and Kyungil take great care to replace everything from above, making the bathroom ceiling look normal as possible. All the better to make people think they’ve gone over the side.

You climb up a ladder through a ceiling door and emerge on the dark rooftop in a forest of mammoth metal fans and blowers of different shapes and sizes. The roof was covered with black semi-spongy substance that felt warm beneath your feet. Wind whips your hair and your heart pounds. You feel as if you had stepped onto the edge of the world.

Kyungil pulls a phone from his bag and makes a call. He looks at Soohyuk and shakes his head. “Fuck me. Hey, T, get out and get to the car now. We’re up top. Visitors. Call us, dammit!” He stuffs his phone back in the pack.

“They thought he was there,” Soohyuk confirms. “Definitely.”

Kyungil gets up and peers over the side of the building, walking bent over like he was in a war zone, careful footsteps across the dark roof, before quickly walking back over.

“What’s happening?” You ask breathlessly.

“What’s happening is that we forced you up here.” Kyungil clutches your shoulders. “Listen, we terrorized you, cut your hair, kept you drugged, got it? Act catatonic and too upset to talk about anything. If they’ve hooked you up with the stunt you pulled in the traffic jam, there was a gun on you. Okay? But don’t volunteer it. Act traumatized and silent for as long as you goddamn want.”

You stare up at him, confused. “What about you?”

He shakes you. “Say it!”

“I can act silent and traumatized as long as I goddamn want.”

“Months If I want. They can’t fuck with me if I don’t talk. Say it.”

“They can’t fuck with me if I don’t talk,” You say. “Don’t worry. But what about you?”

“We’ll find T.O.P, get to the van, and try not to make a hot exit.”

“I can still be your hostage. Wouldn’t that help?” You ask, desperate to help in any way possible.

“It only helps if they want the hostage to remain alive. These aren’t cops, remember?”

“They wouldn’t care if I were killed?”

“They’d prefer it that way. Probably do it themselves. Witnesses tend to complicate things.” Soohyuk answers.

“T.O.P-ssi is still in the workout room?”

“Yeah. But he’s not answering. Which means he’s heavy into some reps or he’s got trouble. But the recon guy seemed to believe Hung was in our suite so -- look, we just don’t know. We can’t let him go up to the suite, that’s all. We have to get back in.” Soohyuk says.

“You can’t go back in!” You grab onto Kyungil’s arm.

“We won’t leave without T.O.P. It’s not how we do things. We don’t leave each other behind.”

“No matter what?” You ask.

“No matter what.”

‘Meaning, they’d die before they’d leave each other.’ You conclude as shivers rack through your body.The kind of shivers that you get when you glimpse at something majestically bigger than yourself, like a rock in the middle of the ocean, and you realize it’s the tip of an underwater mountain. It’s here you think you fell in love with them. Not individually, but the group itself and their fierce one-for-all-ness.

“Drop into a room on the east?”

Soohyuk sighs at Kyungil’s suggestion and tries to call Seunghyun once again. “Fucking answer!” He whisper yells at the phone.

“You can’t go back inside and get him without risk, but what if I did?” You ask. “You need T.O.P-ssi to get out of the hotel right?”

Soohyuk shakes his head.

“You said they don’t know me. They’re watching for you, not me. For all they know, I’m a hotel guest. I can’t pop down to the workout room?”

“Pop down? No. Not at all.” Soohyuk says.

Kyungil pulls out his phone and stares at it. “If we hadn’t split up we’d be on the highway.”

“They’re probably in the room by now aren’t they? These guys wanting to kill you. And then they’ll start searching the hotel” And apparently they didn’t mind killing hostages and innocents. And you genuinely did not like whoever these guys are.

“They’re not in the room yet.” Kyungil says. Lord knows how he knows that you ponder.

You get up and scurry across the roof to the other side, just as Kyungil had, and looks over. You can see balconies below, the top floor balconies are maybe ten feet down. And far beyond was the pool. Tiny people swam and drank under lights, unaware of the drama above. You want to do something to help your guys, because in your mind they are completely and totally yours now.

Kyungil comes up beside you. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“You could lower me, right? To that balcony? People never lock their balcony doors. I saw that on TV. I’d just walk through and take the elevator down. You said nobody knows who I am. This would be easy. For me.”

“What if somebody’s in the room?” Kyungil asks, watching your eyes.

“I’ll look, and if there are people, I’ll go to the next one.”

“It’s a long way down to be swinging between balconies.” Soohyuk comments.

“Are you being sexiest? The girl can’t do it? I’ve rock climbed. I’ve bungee and ski jumped. I’m already there. Just fucking lower me. Seriously, I can’t walk through the hotel? Oh, wait, no, I can. You guys can’t.”

“Still.” Soohyuk says.

“A messenger. The girl can’t even be a messenger? But just so you’re aware, it won’t be free. You’ll owe me. I’ll want something in exchange.”

This gets their attention. You noticed before that they are more apt to take you up on things when you demanded something in return and lock them into a bargain. This is a group that operates on consensual bargaining.

“What the favor?” Kyungil asks.

“It’ll cost twenty million won.”

“We have that.” Kyungil exchanges glances with Soohyuk. Something passes between them. “Let him freak.” Kyungil says, even though Soohyuk had said nothing. “Let him.”

Seunghyun, you conclude.

Soohyuk closes his eyes and you deduce that if you start participating like this, it will upset Seunghyun. But you can do it so easily. This is nothing compared to the ski jump.

You put your hands on the edge of the black tar and it’s still warm from the day. “Who has the van keys? How will you get to the van?”

“Just get the message to him, we’ll handle the van.” Kyungil holds a phone out to you. “Star two is Gwi. If you get to him and see that he’s in trouble, keep walking to the pool door and prop it open, then call us and describe the trouble.”

Soohyuk hisses out a breath and Kyungil snaps at him. “She volunteered. She’s a big girl. It’s not a hard task for somebody not afraid of heights. Miri, you just get to the workout room and tip off T.O.P.”

Kyungil tells you exactly where it is as he pulls a coiled wire out of his bag, hooks one end to something, and hands you a pair of gloves.

Soohyuk gives him a look.

“We’ll share your gloves.” Kyungil says in return.

He turns back towards you. “Go two floors down, not the top. It’ll be safer. Can you do that?”

“Sure.”

“Are you sure?” Asks Soohyuk.

“I’m thrilled, frankly.” In fact, you are greatly enjoying the feeling of being up on top of the ski jump, about to get exhilarated. You put on the gloves and make sure your strappy shoes were secured around your wrists. “Once I’m inside, should I take the elevator?”

“Definitely.” Kyungil says. “Be normal. And if you can’t find him, assume we’re gone, and do whatever you need to do to look out for yourself.”

You take hold of the wire and climb over the side. The gloves give you great traction and you hope that the guys will be okay with just one glove each. Slowly you slide down down, gently repelling off the balcony and sliding on down to the next one. You hook a leg over, then another, and you are there, feeling very Bond girl. You creep over and slide the door open a bit. You discover the door unlocked. The room is dark, which means it was either empty or the occupants are sleeping, in which case they will hopefully continue to sleep. You yank the cord to show you are set, take a breath, and creep inside.

Luck was with you as you realize the room is empty. You walk to the door, slip on your high heels, and go out into the hall, smiling sunnily at a family you pass.

~ 끝 ~

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on everybody's requests, I promise. I just got so out of writing and life happened and I really needed something to get me rolling and this apparently was it. Soon (hopefully) I will have all your request done and posted.  
> If you would like to request any idol or ship or what have you, please feel free to do so either on here or on [Tumblr](http://t-o-p-madam.tumblr.com/).  
> If you would like to scream about K-Pop, K-Drama, or life with me you can find me [here (Tumblr)](http://huangjungnim.tumblr.com/) or [here (Twitter)](https://twitter.com/MANGsGirl).


End file.
